Lipophilic drugs are not administered by intramuscular injection or intravenous infusion because severe pain ensues at the injection site. A variety of approaches have been taken to address this problem. For example, attempts have been made to overcome this problem by derivatizing these druqs. Further, fat emulsion formulations have been developed; however, drug solubility has been a problem with such formulations. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for injectable compositions of lipophilic drugs that do not cause severe pain at the injection site.